De un tiempo perdido
by Sumire Myu
Summary: Imagina que te reencuentras con la persona que fue la más importante para ti durante años casi una década después de haberla visto por última vez, que los recuerdos comienzan a aflorar con tanta fuerza que no puedes detenerlos. Yo decidí plasmar los míos en este escrito en un intento de desahogo, y en homenaje a los entrañables momentos que viví con Sakura.
1. Prólogo

**Aclaración** :

Esta historia es por completo de mi autoría (y de alguna forma algo retorcida también es muy personal) pero los personajes pertenecen al grupo Clamp y a la serie Card Captor Sakura en concreto.

 ** _Prólogo_**

Recuerdo haber vivido tiempos en los que la privación económica no significaba nada para mí. Mi padre había heredado una holgada fortuna de sus progenitores, e, ingenuamente, supusimos que jamás se agotaría. Claro que no contamos con las grandes sumas que se pueden apostar cuando frecuentas los lugares adecuados ni con que papá no pudiese soportar la presión y dejase a mi madre con cinco hijos y sin un yuan.

Pagar las deudas de Xiao Lang Li I le costó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo a mi madre, a toda la familia en realidad; tanto, que a veces me avergonzaba de portar su nombre y apellido. Pero ella insistía en que él había sido «un hombre noble y respetable que se perdió a sí mismo como muchos otros» y que debía guardar en mi memoria los mejores recuerdos que tuviera con él, cosa que no era nada sencilla, ya que apenas recuerdo su rostro (por fotografías y porque, llamativamente, me parezco muchísimo a él, casi como si por haberme puesto su nombre me hubiesen convertido en su fotocopia). Cuando me volví adulto preferí incorporar la interpretación de mi madre. Además, ¿qué le podría reclamar a un muerto? En lugar de quejarme de lo que no podía cambiar, me dediqué a cuidar de mi madre y mis hermanas, y a olvidar que la debilidad de un Li nos había dejado en la ruina.

Con los años las cosas mejoraron, aunque jamás volvieron a ser igual a cuando poseíamos grandes propiedades con jardines de diseño, coches último modelo y comodidades de todo tipo. Creo que a la larga fue mejor. No soporto a los riquillos mimados y me cuesta creer que yo pude haber sido uno de ésos.

Tenía treinta y cuatro años, era domingo por la mañana y conducía por las recién restauradas rutas que llegan a Tomoeda.

Cuando mi madre, Ierán Li, terminó de cumplir con las deudas de juego de su difunto esposo, decidió que lo mejor para todos sería que nos mudáramos de nuestra natal Hong Kong a un modesto pueblo en Japón donde nadie nos conociera y donde no tendríamos que soportar la condena social a la que nos había sentenciado Xiao Lang.

Ese pueblo fue una completa liberación para mí; aprendí el idioma muy rápido y aunque me llevó un poco más de tiempo, finalmente hice algunos amigos. También, de alguna forma, fui rebautizado; ya que a los japoneses se les hacía imposible pronunciar Xiao Lang, optaron por Syaoran. Aunque en esencia fuesen lo mismo, su forma de decirlo me gustaba más, y hasta mis hermanas se acostumbraron a llamarme así.

A mi madre se la veía tranquila en Tomoeda, feliz. Creo que por eso jamás accedió a abandonar ese lugar. Se sentó a beber té y contemplar los árboles de cerezo de nuestro patio por casi veinte años, hasta el último de sus días.

De Tokio hasta Tomoeda no había más de una hora, sin embargo, casi nunca iba. Siempre encontraba una excusa para posponer mis visitas, incluso sabiendo lo mucho que disfrutaba ver a mi protectora y heroína.

Es de público conocimiento que tarde o temprano lo inevitable nos alcanza, y por supuesto yo no era la excepción. Por eso había rechazado la oportunidad de viajar a México para estudiar las ciudades prehispánicas, porque lo inevitable me había alcanzado, tarde, penosamente.

Cumplí con mi deber en el funeral, pronuncié las palabras debidas y de forma sincera. Muchos lloraron durante mi discurso, pero yo no dije nada para que lo hicieran, sólo dije la rotunda verdad: Ierán Li había sido una mujer admirable, una luchadora incansable que estaba entregada a sus hijos y a la vida misma. No se dejaba vencer por nada ni nadie, y fue mi más grande ejemplo a seguir. Me llena de orgullo ser su hijo, y se lo hice saber a todos los que fueron a despedirla por última vez.

No me encanta hablar frente a tanta gente, y menos de mis emociones, pero mamá se merecía eso y más.

Después de mí tuvieron su turno Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren y Feimei. Cuando la última de mis hermanas terminó de despedirse, dimos por terminada esa parte de la ceremonia y me subí a mi coche con la intención de ir a la casa de Feimei. Aunque mis hermanas sean cuatrillizas y en realidad no tengamos un hermano mayor como tal, Fei insiste en que nuestra madre le contó que ella fue la primera en nacer. Dice que como por dos minutos fue hija única, y, por una razón que no creo comprender, se enorgullece de eso. Cosa de cuatrilliza, supongo. De todas formas, no tomamos la decisión de hacer el resto del servicio ahí por la tradición de que el mayor se ocupe de estos asuntos, sino porque ella era la única de nosotros que seguía en Tomoeda. Además de que ni mis hermanas ni yo nos sentíamos listos para volver a pisar el último hogar de mi madre aun.

No sé qué fue lo que me impulsó a desviarme de esa forma tan grosera, pero conduje a través de las callecitas como un autómata hasta que me encontré con su antigua casa. Era de esas típicas construcciones del Japón moderno; tenía dos pisos, un balcón, un pequeño jardín delantero, una reja baja y un porche adornado con macetas que debían pertenecer a los nuevos dueños. Podría estar perdida en casi cualquier rincón de occidente y su fachada no hubiese llamado la atención de nadie. Excepto la mía, por supuesto.

Avancé un poco y estiré mi cuello para ver la ventana lateral de la segunda planta, _su_ ventana. Recordé aquel tiempo en el que tenía agilidad suficiente para trepar el árbol de la esquina y entrar a su cuarto, a oscuras, de madrugada. Pasé las más tiernas noches de mi vida hasta la fecha en su cama de plaza y media vestida con sábanas en tonos pastel estampadas con flores u ositos. Sakura Kinomoto se acostaba en mi pecho y envolvía mi pierna con las suyas para que no me fuera. Francamente me costaba mucho esfuerzo juntar la voluntad necesaria para irme, pero sabía que tenía ser cuidadoso si no quería salir de esa casa en una camilla.

Una vez, su hermano mayor, Touya, me atrapó metiendo la mano por debajo de la camisa de Sakura y actuó como si la hubiese violado o algo así, sólo le faltó denunciarme a las autoridades. Sakura me pedía disculpas de forma atropellada, casi sin respirar, mientras miraba con odio a su hermano y me desinfectaba el corte que ese mono gigante y abusivo (me llevaba unos siete años y yo tenía quince, creo) me había hecho en el pómulo. Casi no me dolía, pero consideraba una digna revancha que Kinomoto tuviese que observar mientras su hermanita me atendía la herida, y discretamente, me mostraba el escote.

Podría decirse que mi relación con Sakura Kinomoto había sido apasionada, lo cual es cierto, pero fue más que eso, mucho más.

Pensar en ella me hizo imaginar el interrogatorio al que seguro sería sometido minutos después.

Cuando desapareces de una localidad con población reducida por tanto tiempo, la gente se pregunta qué has estado haciendo y con quién. De hecho, un ex profesor de matemáticas, el Sr. Terada, me preguntó por qué no había acudido al funeral en compañía de mi esposa y no me quedó otra opción que contarle que me estaba divorciando. Odio las caras de lástima, y la suya estaba elevada al cuadrado. «Pobre chico, está pasando por un divorcio y acaba de perder a su madre», lo leí en su rostro, y en el silencio que hizo antes de decir que qué bueno que no tenía hijos. A mí no me parece bueno, me gustan los niños, pero sí creo que hubiese sido mala idea tener alguno con mi futura exmujer, especialmente ahora que sé cómo terminaron las cosas. Como sea, ya era parte del pasado. De ese pasado que prefieres dejar atrás, no del tipo que te atrae a un sitio que creías olvidado el día siguiente a la muerte de tu madre.

Metí segunda y retomé mi rumbo.

Cuando uno piensa en Fei la palabra «ordenada» no es lo primero que se le viene a la mente, ni lo segundo, ni lo quinto, pero ese día todo estaba reluciente y cuidadosamente dispuesto. Casi podía verla limpiando con obsesión, midiendo exactamente dónde sería mejor posicionar cada cosa, llorando, la noche anterior.

Algunas personas cuya existencia había olvidado hacía años se acercaron a darme el pésame, yo les tendí la mano y contesté sus anticipadas preguntas como disparando dardos: sí, no, gracias, lo sé, esos son los paleontólogos, yo soy arqueólogo.

Alrededor de las siete de la tarde mis hermanas comenzaron a despedir a los invitados. Yo ya estaba escondido en la cocina bebiendo Baijiu de un vaso pequeño.

—Sírveme uno por favor —pidió Shiefa. Recién en ese momento la observé realmente y noté que tenía ojeras profundas y el porte de una mujer rendida. Me hubiese gustado animarla, pero así no es como se atraviesan los duelos.

En esa pequeña habitación, solos, los cinco, fue que nos lamentamos en serio. Hubo abrazos y lágrimas, y silencios prolongados. A veces no hace falta decir nada, lo que tienes que saber, ya lo sabes, y es lo que importa.

Fuutie y Shiefa se fueron con sus familias a pasar la noche en un hotel de tres estrellas que estaba ubicado a pocos minutos. Fanren había dejado a sus hijos en Seúl en compañía de su padre, por lo que aceptó la invitación de Feimei de dormir en el cuarto de invitados. A mí me ofreció el comedor y un futón, pero le dije que prefería volver a la ciudad y dormir en mi propia cama. No me importaba tener que regresar al otro día, quería estar solo, y no le quedó otra opción que respetarlo.

Conduje menos de dos kilómetros hasta una intersección donde había visto en la mañana que había una máquina de bebidas y otra de cigarrillos. Oficialmente ya no soy un fumador, lo dejé antes de terminar la universidad, pero creí que podía permitirme esta excepción en honor a las circunstancias.

Tomé un sorbo de Calpis y estaba a punto de irme cuando dos golpes secos provenientes de la chapa del cofre de mi auto me hicieron sobresaltar. Trataba de entender qué era lo que ocurría cuando noté que aquel demente llevaba vestido. Y que no era _aquel_ sino _aquella_. Intentó gritar mi nombre pero estaba sin aliento. Aún con el refresco en la mano, salí del coche.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunté mientras le extendía la botella. Se bebió la mitad del contenido de un tirón y me la devolvió. Estaba un poco despeinada y seguía roja como un tomate, pero al menos ya no estaba tan agitada.

—Te, te —balbuceó, después me pidió que esperara levantando la mano y respiró profundo antes de volver a hablar— Te buscaba.

Yo no sabía qué contestar, así que hice la pregunta más obvia e inmediata:

—¿Qué te pasó?

Sonrió, un poco más tranquila y erguida.

—Te he estado siguiendo por varias cuadras. Es que estaba camino verte, verlos, y te reconocí en un cruce. Por allá, cerca del Parque Pingüino.

—Espera, ¿a pie? Es decir, ¿corriendo?

Era más que evidente, sólo había que verla, pero no podía creerlo.

—Así es, te llamé varias veces pero no me escuchabas, tuve la suerte de que te hayas detenido antes de quedarme sin pulmones. Hace demasiado tiempo que no corría tanto.

Hubo una pausa; luego se acercó más a mí y dijo, con una nota de inseguridad en su voz:

—No hay mucho que pueda decir en un momento así pero, ¿puedo abrazarte?

Me parecía demasiado surrealista, era como estar en un sueño extraño e incómodo en que anticipas que en cualquier momento sucederá algo aterrador que lo convierta en pesadilla. Sakura Kinomoto había aparecido de la nada casi una década después de que nos vimos por última vez para darme un abrazo. Justo el mismo día que me había atrevido a pensar en ella de nuevo, además. Me sentí igual de presionado que cuando era un adolescente amargado y prejuicioso y ella insistía en no dejarme en paz. Pero pensé en la enorme molestia que se había tomado y concluí que sólo pretendía dame algo de afecto, consuelo, por los viejos tiempos, y se lo permití.

Sakura apoyó tímidamente los brazos sobre mi espalda y se colocó en puntas de pie para alcanzar mi oído y susurrar «Lo siento» antes de apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro. Todo aquello duró unos pocos segundos.

—Gracias —le dije cuando me soltó. Estuve tentado a decirle que no hacía falta, ni que corriera ni que me abrazara, pero otra vez recordé las que suponía eran sus intenciones, y posiblemente ese agradecimiento había sido el más sincero que había dado en todo el día, así que preferí callar a partir de ahí.

Sacudió la cabeza sonriendo y dio un paso atrás.

—¿Ya te ibas?

—Sí, estoy muy cansado, ha sido... Bueno, ya sabes.

—Claro —dijo, y retrocedió algo más de un metro sin darme la espalda.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —ofrecí apenas recordé la cortesía.

—No es necesario, vivo cerca y tengo ganas de caminar. Sólo quería que supieras que de verdad lo siento, le tenía mucho cariño a Ierán, era buena persona. ¿Sabes? Sé que puede sonar raro, pero quiero que tengas en cuenta que si me necesitas, cuentas conmigo. Para charlar o lo que sea —Pareció revisar en su cabeza que eso no sonaba bien y se apresuró en corregirse— Bueno, no _lo que_ _sea,_ es decir, tú me entiendes.

Formé el primer gesto cercano a una sonrisa en cuarenta y ocho horas. Por mi mente atravesó un leve pensamiento de culpa, pero así de rápido como vino se fue.

—Sí, tranquila. Ve con cuidado. —Saludé con la mano y me di la vuelta.

En otro momento hubiese insistido en llevarla, pero ahora, nueve años después, creí mejor no forzar la peculiar situación. Sakura era directa y si hubiese querido otra cosa me lo habría dicho.

Cuando llegué al departamento encendí un cigarrillo, le di la primera calada y me supo muy mal; lo intenté de nuevo dos veces y después lo tiré. Tenía náuseas y un terrible dolor de cabeza. Me tomé una aspirina que no tardé en vomitar junto con el Calpis y algo de bilis. Mi cuerpo estaba empezado a asimilar lo que mi mente se negaba a aceptar, y esa noche no dormí pensando en mi infancia, los consejos de mi madre... y en Sakura.


	2. Uno

**PRIMERA PARTE**

No se puede confiar en la memoria. He olvidado muchas cosas que en su momento creí importantes, y hay otras que recuerdo pero no de manera clara: los detalles, la fechas, los escenarios y personajes secundarios comienzan a ser cada vez más borrosos a medida que pasa el tiempo, porque acumulas recuerdos nuevos, detalles, fechas, escenarios y personas. Me he propuesto escribir esto para imprimir lo que queda de aquellas viejas épocas antes que desaparezcan, pero aunque comencé pensando en mi infancia y mi familia, terminé por decantar en los eventos relevantes que viví con Sakura Kinomoto. De la misma forma en la que me desvié sin darme cuenta el día del funeral de mi madre y terminé en la casa que vio crecer a Sakura, encontrarla aquel día encendió una necesidad insospechada de repasar nuestra relación en mi cabeza, la sola idea me reconfortaba.

Sólo tuve una relación formal aparte de la que tuve con Sakura y podría establecer aquí un paralelismo entre ambas.

Conocí a Margot en la Universidad de Hong Kong cuando estaba haciendo un doctorado becado que conseguí mediante un concurso. Ella era estadounidense, pero había estudiado chino por pedido de su padre, que era mi compatriota y temeroso a la pérdida de sus tradiciones. Margot se llamaba a sí misma hedonista. La educación formal no formaba parte de sus prioridades ni de su concepto del placer, por lo que cuando llegó el momento de elegir una carrera, optó por especializarse en chino sólo porque tenía el camino bastante adelantado. En Hong Kong trabajaba enseñando inglés y yo había sido uno de sus estudiantes. En resumidas cuentas, nuestra historia fue intensa, inmediata y apresurada; nos comprometimos seis meses después de nuestra primera cita, y antes de cumplido el año estábamos casados. El padre de Margot estaba feliz de que hubiese encontrado un novio chino y se ofreció a pagar por todo. Al principio me negué, pero teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de pasajes de avión que debía comprar para traer a su familia, terminé por negociar algunos gastos.

En cuanto la pasión comenzó a enfriarse, nuestras diferencias se hicieron más difíciles de negar. Solíamos discutir por casi todo, y yo, rendido, le prestaba cada vez menos atención. Finalmente, un día que volví del trabajo más temprano de lo habitual, la encontré con un tipo durmiendo en nuestra cama. No hice escándalo ni quise saber quién era el otro, sólo cerré la puerta y me fui a dar una vuelta. Esa misma noche le conté lo que había visto y la abandoné sin pedir ninguna explicación. El padre de Margot pasó semanas enteras llamándome para que reconsidere el inminente divorcio, incluso pidiendo disculpas en nombre de su hija. De más está decir que nada de eso me importa ya. Sin embargo, mi historia con Sakura es completamente diferente, y se remonta a mis años de adolescente.

 **Los colores y el puente**

Eriol Hiraguizawa llegó desde Londres a nuestra escuela un semestre después que yo. De inmediato empezó a encantar a todos con su amabilidad y singular sentido del humor, pero lo que la mayoría no parecía notar era su tendencia a la manipulación. Cualquiera que lo viera (y no sólo nuestros compañeros que por aquel entonces eran prácticamente unos niños) diría que Eriol era extrovertido y alegre, pero yo, que siempre estaba callado y me entretenía observando a los demás vivir, me di cuenta que en realidad era todo lo contrario, las veces que lo veía relajado, sin su máscara, estaba solo, y concluí que así, en soledad, es como prefería estar, pero que también era muy inteligente y había entendido que resaltar y caer bien suele ser más ventajoso que pasar desapercibido o de plano caer mal. El problema, me había confesado después, es que se aburría, por lo que empezó a experimentar. Le gustaba que los demás hicieran lo que él les conducía a hacer, reírse de ellos y, en ocasiones, también ayudarlos sin que se dieran cuenta. Ya debatirán los que saben —o creen saber— por qué es que lo hacía, si está mal o lo que fuere; a mí no me interesa juzgar a un amigo, por muchas ideas que me haya formado de él a lo largo de los años.

Yo no era el único que no caía en su jueguito de títeres, había una chica en nuestro salón que era incluso más observadora que yo, y más rápida para las deducciones. Su nombre era Tomoyo Daidouji y era la mejor amiga de Sakura.

Seguramente esos dos, Tomoyo y Eriol, tienen muchas historias interesantes por contar, pero las que sabía ya no las recuerdo bien y prefiero saltearme esa parte del relato antes de faltar a la verdad. De todas formas nunca entendí del todo su relación; desde fuera se percibía como un constante tira y afloje, como una lucha de intelectos similar a la que tenían Sherlock Holmes y el profesor Moriaty, pero en algún lugar de ese campo de batalla nació la atracción, o siempre estuvo ahí, eso tampoco lo sé.

Para cuando Eriol y Tomoyo empezaron a salir, él y yo ya éramos muy cercanos. Almorzábamos juntos y formábamos un equipo por demás exitoso en todo lo que emprendíamos, éramos los mejores en ciencias y en deportes, e, incluso, nos volvimos legendarios por haber sido los primeros de nuestro curso en salir de fiesta a la ciudad. De esa noche se inventaron miles de rumores que incluían drogas, prostitutas, celdas de comisaria y guardias médicas. La realidad es que Eriol se robó el auto de su padre y nos fuimos a un bar de mala muerte famoso por venderle a menores. Como no estábamos acostumbrados alcohol, nos embriagamos con dos vasos de cerveza. Al salir no vi un escalón y tropecé raspándome las rodillas, la frente y los nudillos. Ambos nos dimos cuenta de que la pequeña travesura nos había salido mal y no nos quedó otra opción que llamar a nuestras casas para que nos fueran a buscar. Yo tuve la suerte de que fuera Fuutie quien atendió el teléfono y que, cuando llegamos, mi madre ya estuviera en la cama. El lunes siguiente llegué a clases y todos miraban con curiosidad las heridas en mi cabeza y mis manos. No tardé mucho en enterarme que Eriol había cambiado un poco los hechos «solo para ver qué cara ponían».

Las aventuras con Eriol desaparecieron de golpe y porrazo cuando Tomoyo empezó a acompañarnos a casi todos lados, y no sólo ella, siempre la seguía su inseparable mejor amiga.

Eriol, Tomoyo y Sakura se llevaban de maravilla, pero yo me sentía un poco invadido, principalmente por Sakura. Que creyera que éramos amigos porque mi amigo y su amiga estaban saliendo me parecía ridículo, pero no encontraba una forma amable de quitármela de encima, por lo que podría decirse que le seguía la corriente, sólo que no me mostraba muy entusiasta al respecto. Para mí Sakura sólo era una compañera más con la que cruzaba algunas palabras y a la que saludaba todas las mañanas porque se sentaba delante de mí, eso era todo.

Poco tiempo después aparecieron en mi visual eventos nuevos. Comencé a notar que Tomoyo y Eriol nos dejaban solos a propósito —al principio creí que querían privacidad para ellos, pero la mirada de burla de Eriol los delató—, y que Sakura se negaba a irse con cualquiera de sus otras amigas por mucho que yo insistiera. Me seguía a la biblioteca y se quedaba dibujando alguna tontería o leyendo una novela mientras yo trabajaba en mi obsesión de turno. Algunas veces llegaba con regalos sin motivo aparente, como el día que me dio una bufanda que ella misma había tejido sólo porque mencioné que detestaba el frío, o cuando me encontré una lata de mi bebida favorita con una nota suya en mi casillero después de un partido intercolegial de fútbol.

Todo eso podría haber resultado incómodo y perturbador de no ser porque también empecé a notar era dulce, desinteresada y perseverante, que me gustaba que siempre estuviese de buen humor y que, ya sea por voluntad propia o por un descuido, me hiciera reír.

Estaba tan distraído observando el comportamiento de Sakura que no noté que yo mismo estaba empezando a enviar señales inconscientes. Me había acostumbrado a caminar a su lado con uno de mis brazos sobre sus hombros y a pasar las tardes estudiando en su casa, siempre con la excusa de ayudarla en alguna asignatura. La mayoría de las veces bastaba con preguntarle si había entendido la clase de matemáticas, era tan mala con los números como buena en los deportes.

Ahora me pregunto si todo eso que nos comenzó a suceder tuvo algo que ver con las dos mentes brillantes y diabólicas que teníamos por amigos y su obvio empeño en que nosotros también fuéramos una pareja. Pero la verdad es que no es importante, estoy seguro que mis sentimientos por Sakura eran auténticos. Lo único que podrían haber hecho ellos es juntarnos para ver qué pasaba, el resto fue cosa nuestra.

Ocurrió durante el festival de verano que se celebraba en el templo Tsukimine. Durante los festivales se colocaban variedad de puestos con juegos y comida y las personas se daban cita ahí para disfrutar de las atracciones, algunos incluso vestidos con el tradicional _yukata_ japonés. La semana anterior, Eriol había estado insistiendo en que debíamos ir sí o sí, por el simple hecho de que ambos éramos extranjeros y nunca habíamos asistido a ningún _matsuri_. Siendo sincero, prefería quedarme en casa, pero cuando le dije que no estaba seguro, Sakura nos interrumpió y me pidió por favor que la acompañara porque no quería ser mal tercio entre nuestros enamorados amigos. Era consciente que el argumento que utilizó no había sido lo que me convenció, sino su cara infantiloide de súplica. A esa altura ya había aceptado a Sakura en mi vida, aunque no supe hasta qué punto estaba incrustada hasta el día del _matsuri_.

Como parte del entretenimiento, los anfitriones ofrecían un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Eriol y Tomoyo habían decidido observarlos desde un lugar «más íntimo y romántico», clave de Eriol para «quiero meterle mano a mi novia y no me va a dejar si están ustedes cerca».

Propuse a Sakura mirar el espectáculo desde un pequeño puente situado sobre el arroyo que atravesaba el templo. Nadie iba ahí porque no lo decoraban y casi no tenía luz, lo que me pareció ideal para ver fuegos artificiales.

Tomoyo había estado hablando durante semanas de lo hermosa que se vería Sakura con el atuendo que ella le estaba confeccionando, pero les aseguro que no existe descripción alguna que le haga justicia. Llevaba un _yukata_ rosa pálido que tenía flores de cerezo pintadas desde el _obi_ hasta los pies y su cabello castaño claro levantado en un moño que le despejaba el rostro y le daba un protagonismo hipnotizante a sus grandes ojos verdes y su piel blanca.

Cuando llegamos al puente, Sakura corrió al centro y se estiró sobre el barandal. Habían comenzado a destellar las primeras luces en el cielo y tuve una visión privilegiada de su perfil adornado por los colores efímeros. Mi corazón empezó a aumentar el ritmo de sus latidos y sentí una sensación de vértigo en la boca del estómago. Apenas un segundo después, Sakura miró en mi dirección y me llamó. Ese gesto fue el que terminó de desatarme la venda. Caminé unos pasos como si estuviese bajo algún hechizo hasta que estuve detrás suyo.

—Tengo algo que decirte —dije cerca de su oído, ella estaba distraída con los estallidos por lo que mi cercanía la sobresaltó.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó sin voltear.

Sin que lo hubiese planeado, la tomé de los hombros y la hice girar para que me prestara atención.

—Que tú me gustas.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron más de lo normal, pero de inmediato se relajó y me sonrió. No pronunció palabra ni esperó a que yo hiciera el siguiente movimiento, con toda la confianza del mundo, se colgó de mi cuello y me besó. Esa fue la primera vez que besé a una mujer en _yukata_ pero no la última. Todos los años a partir de esa noche, estuviésemos donde estuviésemos, dejamos todo para asistir a ese mismo festival, caminábamos hacía el puente a la hora indicada y festejábamos con un beso otro año juntos.


End file.
